


Mother's Child

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé knows Leia takes after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/gifts).



> Prompt: I want Padme, something happy, please? I want to see her with Leia, if at all possible?

Padmé laughed as her daughter triumphantly presented a perfect scorecard from the blaster range.

"You have my eye, sweetness," she praised Leia. "Who was your instructor today?"

"Uncle Rex," Leia said, grinning brightly still. "Aunt 'Soka was teaching Luke lightsaber drills. Tomorrow we swap."

"Fair enough." Padmé took the scorecard and tacked it up on her corkboard after making sure it had a date on it. She then came from behind her desk, and held her hand out to her daughter. "Why don't you help me run away from paperwork, and we go into the city for dessert before they get back?"

"YES!" Leia said, taking her mother's hand. "Can I pilot?"

Padmé shook her head. "No, because I am not explaining to security why an underage, non-licensed driver is handling our speeder. Save those events for your father!"

"Yes, mama," Leia said, dimming only a little to be told no. "Maybe on the way back?"

How was the galaxy going to survive her daughter's tenacity? "Maybe," Padmé relented. "If it's not dark."

"Okay."


End file.
